Operacion: La boda
by kina-asper
Summary: Esta es la continuacion de "Lemur Pinguino PROBLEMAs" nota: La mento mucho la tardansa la verdad queria subir esto desde hace mucho pero mi computador de desconpuso y el que la rapara se fue de viaje y no volvera en 3 meses asi que tuve que reescrivirla


_L_A Boda

Skipper: ¡Antencion!

Kowalski, Rico y Cabo: ¡Señor!

Skipper: Muchachos, como sabran me casare en unos dias y quiero que se sepan sus posiciones en esta ceremonia; Kowalski

Kowalski: ¡Si!

Skipper: Tu entragaras los anillos

Kowalski: Entendido

Skipper: ¡Rico!

Rico: Si

Skipper: Tu entregaras a Cola anillada al altar

Rico: Ah ha

Skipper: Muy bien y por ultimo Cabo si quieres...

Cabo: Calma Skipper quiero ayudar

Skipper: Ok, Tu seras el pinguinos de las flores

Cabo: Si señor

Pronto sera la boda y todos estan muy ansiosos por ello; claro que tuvieron que hacer la boda fuera del zoologico para que claro los humanos no los vieran asi que la ceremonia sera en central park.

EN EL HABITAD DE LOS PINGUINOS

Cabo: Skipper dime ¿Usuras algo especial para boda?

Skipper: ¿Usar algo? Cabo, tengo un smookin incorporado

Marleen: si pero no completo

Dice Marleen entrando a la cede por la puerta de pez

Kowalski: ¿Marleen? ¿Que haces por aqui?

Marleen: Vine a traerle a Skipper su regalo de bodas

Hay Marleen les mostro una corbata de moño que traia en sus manos

Skipper: ¿Un moño? Marleen sabes que no soy una chica ¿Verdad? Lo de serlo fue una confucion del invento de Kowalski

Marleen: No, este es una corbata de gala, lo usas en el cuello

Skipper: Ah, asi esta mejor

Entonces el tomo la corbata y se probo, le quedaba bien

Cabo: Oye Marleen ¿Tambien le daras uno de esos a Julien?

Marleen: No, a el le dare un vestido

Skipper: ¿Un vestido?

Kowalski: ¿Por que le daras un vestido?

Marleen: Bueno, como Skipper ya tine su "Smokin" Julien tendra que ser el que use el vestido

Skipper: ¿El usando un vestido?

Skipper fantaseo de como el lemur se veria con un vestido de novia y no hace falta decir que lo que se imagino le gusto mucho

Kowalski: Skipper estas babeando

El se limpio rapido al ver que efectivamente estaba babeando, se ruboriso mucho, trato de calmarse para minimisar el enrrojecimiento

Skipper: ¿Marleen...ya le diste a Julien el vestido?

Marleen: No pero se lo dare pronto

Skipper: Si, haslo

Todos los animales estaban participado con los preparativos de la boda, unos preparan los bocadillos para el banquete como por ejemplo bocadillos de fruta, sushi y lo imprecindible el pastel, otros se encargarian de las decoraciones, decidieron que tendria algo de tropical con antorchas tiki, mientras los restantes serian como los sentinelas asegurandose que nadie los vea haciendo los preparativos, mientras que los pinguinos y los lemures ayudaban a los novios

HABITAD DE LOS LEMURES

Julien: ¿Que cres Morice? ¿Rosas o Petunias?

Mort: ¡Me gustan las petunias!

Julien: Rosas seran

Morice: Majestad no sabia que a Skipper le gustaba resivir flores

Julien: No son para el tonto (Tono burlon) son para mi, para la boda

Morice: Ah y usted sera la novia en ese caso ¿No?

Julien: Lo sere por que Skipper me lo pidio, ademas soy una reina sexy ¿Recuerdas aya en madagascar cuando nos fuimos con los fenomenos?

Morice: Si, ese sosten le favorecia su majestad

Mort: ¡El rey es gran reina!

Hay llego Marleen con el vestido en la mano derecha

Marleen: Hola chicos, miren el vestido que te consegui Julien

Julien tomo el vestido y lo puso delante suyo para ver como le quedaba

Julien: ¡Me queda perfecto!

Mort: El rey Julien es muy linda

Marleen: Y tambien traigo el velo

Julien rapidamente tomo el velo para verlo y noto algo extraño

Julien: Marleen ¿Como se supone que me voy a poner esto?

Marleen: Esque este es un velo espesial. Mira biene con unos haros y asi se usa

Julien: ¿Eh? Marleen yo no uso haros

Marleen: No hay problema. Yo puedo perforarte las orejas

Julien: ¡!

Mientrastanto en el resto del parque todo se estaba preparando para la boda y era difisil mantener el control

Kowalski: ¿Mesa de bocadillos?

Bada: Listo

Kowalski: Antorchas tiki

Bing: Listo mi sangre

Kowalski: Jaula para Marleen

Fil: (seña de manos)

Mason: Listo. Repitenos Kowalski ¿por que Marleen necesita una jaula?

Kowalski: Porque si la dejamos correr libre por el parque puede bolverse salbaje y no queremos eso, podria destruir toda operasion "felises para siempre"

Fil: (seña de manos)

Mason: Es cierto Fil. (dirigiendose a Kowalski) ¿por que tu eres el supervisor?

Kowalski: Porque solo usando mi gran genio es la unica forma de organisar a todos estos animales, ademas soy el unico que sabe usar la tabliya

Fil: (seña de manos)

Mason: No Fil. Le lansaremos popo despues de la boda

Un poco despues aparesio Skipper para controlar la situasion

Skipper: Kowlski reporta

Kowalski: Todo ba segun el intinerario Skipper

Skipper: Excelente. Ahora

Julien: ¡!

Skipper: ¡COLA ANILLADA!

Skipper se desliso a toda velosidad dirigiendose a donde escucho el grito osea al habitat de las nutrias

Skipper: ¡Julien que susede!

Marleen: Skipper, calma no pasa nada

Julien: ¿¡Como que no pasa nada!

Marleen: Tranquilisate Julien, no es para exagerar, solo fue un piquetito

Skipper: Oigan ¿que estan haciendo?

Marleen: Skipper vete, es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda

Marleen empujo a Skipper fuera del habitad; Skipper solo pudo voltear viendo como Julien se tapaba a las orejas con una cara de enojado viendo a Marleen

Marleen: Calma el dolor es pasajero

Julien: Y la bellesa es para siempre

Marleen: En realidad no es para simpre

Julien: Habla por ti plebella

Kowalski: Oye Skipper ¿que sucedia?

Skipper: Cosas de chicas

EN LA GRAN NOCHE

Todo estaba listo, los himbitados estaban alli incluyendo a Marleen con su jaula, los bocadillos estaban listos tambien un bastel de 3 distintos sabores de fruta, pescado y chocolate diviridos en niveles, Julien estaba ya vestido muy elegante y Skipper en la sede reciviendo las ultimas palabras de sus hombres siendo un soltero.

Kowalski: Muy bien Skipper, llego la hora

Cabo: Si Skipper, despues de esta noche tu y Julien se enbarcaran en la gran aventura de inisiar una vida juntos

Skipper: Eso es muy cursi joben Cabo

Cabo: Lo siento Skipper

Rico: aguda te extrañaremos

Cabo: Si las cosas no bolberan a ser las mismas

Kowalski: Ahora tendras otras responsabilidades y no tendras tiempo para continuar con nuestras misiones

Skipper: ¡¿Que? Para nada chicos, el echo de que me balla a casar no significa que los voy a abandonar. Despues de todo emos pasado demasiadas cosas junto, como cuando aparesio Hans recuerdan

Kowalski: Si ese tukan demente

Cabo: Skipper. Ya nos diras que paso en Dinamarca

Skipper: Cabo eso es entre Julien, Hans y yo

Cabo: Pero Julien si lo sabe

Skipper: Si porque el fue hasta Dinamarca para aberiguarlo

Cabo: a...

Skipper: Ni lo intentes

Cabo: oh

Rico: Unca u Oficial X

Kowalski: El demente de control de animales que tenia una... gran (sniff) camioneta

Skipper: Superalo soldado

Cabo: Y cuando salimos del zologico, fuimos a la antartica y acabamos en madagascar

Rico: agagaga dibertido

Skipper: Eso fue emosionante pero nada se compara a enfrentarse con el malbado doctor espiraculo

Kowalski: Tu archienemigo delfin

Rico: aluda tonto

Cabo: Ablando de eso, no emos sabido nada de el desde que detubimos su anillo de calor

Espiraculo: ¡ARO DE FUEGO!

Cabo: Si su aro de fue...

En ese momento todos los pinguinos se voltearon al televisor y ahi en la pantalla se encontraba el malvado doctor Espiraculo

Skipper: ¡Espiraculo!

Espiraculo: Hola pinguinines tanto tiempo sin verlos.

Skipper: Ok, demente, normalmente te gritaria durante hora imedia de que no te saldras con la tuya pero esta noche no tengo tiempo tengo algo mas importante que hacer; Vamonos muchachos

Espiraculo: ¡¿Que? Pero ni siquiera dije mi monologo malvado; Exijo que dejen de ignorame, ¿Que puede ser mas importante que pelear con tu archienemigo?

Cabo: Skipper se va a casar

Palmada de estate quieto

Espiraculo: ¿Casar? He estado fuera mas tiempo de lo que pense pero Ja y otra vez Ja; compadesco a la pobre chica que tenga la desgracia de casarce con el pinguino mas rigido del planeta

Cabo: Pero no es una chica

Palmada de estate quieto

Espiraculo: ¿No lo es? Valla Skipper no me ubiera imaginado que eras de esos pero en ese caso corrijo; Compadesco al pobre pinguino que valla a casarce contigo

Cabo: Pero tampoco es un pinguino

Skipper: ¡Cabo Rico tiene una cinta y puedo autorisarlo para que la use!

Espiraculo:...WOW, mismo genero distinta especie ¿Hasta donde llegaste para encontrar a alguien que te aguantara? Y ¿Se puede saber quien o que es el desesperado?

Skipper: Eso es confidencial; ¡Rico!

Y Rico cubre el pico de Cabo con cinta adeciba

Skipper: Eso sera una inconcnita para ti; Ahora si nos disculpas-

Marleen: ¡Skipper date prisa! ¡Julien no esperara toda la noche!

Kowalski:...Va en un segundo ¬¬

Espiracula: ¿Julien? Ese es el lemur de cola anillada ¿Ese es tu pareja? ¡¿Te vas a casar con tu mejor amigo?

Skipper: El no es mi mejor amigo, es mi prometido y ahora si no te molesta mi futuro esposo me espera

Tomo el control remoto y lo apago sin mas

Espiraculo: Muy bien (sonrrisa malvada) Langostas vamos tenemos algo muy importante que hacer

EN CENTRAL PARK

Todos estaban ahi sentados y esperando y Skipper ya estaba ahi parado en el altar al lado de Morice que era el ministro

Morice: ¿Estas listo?

Skipper: Mas que listo, estoy mas emocionado que esa vez que manfredi y jonson escaparon de esa fortalesa en esa jungla antes de que explotara con unos pescados en los picos pero tu nunca escuchaste eso

Morice: Como tu digas

Entonces era hora de empezar primero aparecio el pequeño cabo regando margaritas por todas partes y luego se paro con Kowalski que estaba detras de Skipper y entonces se escucho la musica (De un disco para la radio) Que anunciaba la llegada de la novia

Skipper estaba verdaderamente ansioso y emocionado, entonces el aparecio.

Usaba un vestido blanco largo que no tenia mangas solo hasta el pecho, tenia una flor rosa en el pecho, el velo era de un tono rosa sumamente claro y las rosas que cargaba solo lo hiso resaltar mas su apariencia; Skipper se ruboriso tanto que no podia ser posible

Skipper: He...he visto el paraiso y esta usando un vestido

Cuando Julien llego con el le dio risa ver la mirada perdida que tenia Skipper al verlo

Julien: Oye ¿Estas despierto?

Skipper: ¿Eh? Ah claro

Ellos se tomaron de la mano esperando las palabras del ministro, osea Morice

Morice: Mis queridos mamiferosn, invertebrados y demas estamos aqui reunidos para unir a este pinguino militar y a este rey lemur en sagrado matrimonio, si hay alguien que piense que estas dos almas no puedan reunirse que hable ahora o que callepara siempre

Todos levantaron la mano

Morice: Que sean del mismo sexo y distinta especie no cuenta

Todos bajaron las manos excepto por Mort que la agitaba de un lado a otro

Morice: (Suspiro) Si, Mort

Mort: ¡Yo quiero los pies reales!

Julien: (susurro) Skipper ¿no puedes enviar a Mort a hoboken?

Skipper: (Susurro) Adivinaste tu regalo de bodas sorpresa

Todo iba vastante bien a pero entonces paso algo que nadie de los presentes se lo esopero pero si ustedes ¿verdad?

Espiraculo: Perdon por llegar tan tarde, Mi invitacion devio perderse en el correo

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico y Cabo: ¡Espiraculo!

Espiraculo: Ese mi nombre no me lo gasten

Skipper: ¿Que haces aqui?

Espiraculo: Bueno, cuando me entere de esta peculiar ceremonia decide que no podia faltar y espero que no les moleste que alla traido amigos con migo

Y ahi aparesio el egercito de langostas ahora eran todabia mas que antes. Eran grandes, malvadas y ninjas.

La mayoria de los invitados empesaron a huir en panico, los pinguinos se pusieron en formasion y los invitados se quedaron para la batalla, algunos para pelear y la mayoria para ver

Skipper: Cola anillada tu, Morice y Mort ocultense esto se va a poner feo

Los pinguinos se deslisaron a toda velosidad directo asia el peligro (como siempre)

Espiraculo: Langostas ataquen

Las langostas atacaron y se desato el infierno Kowalski se vio acoralado por 5 langostas y paresia no tener salida

Kowalski: Esta parese un trabajo para la ciensia

Kowalski analiso el lugar usando sus conosimientos en fisica y geometria para encontrar la forma de detener a estas langostas y con su astusia encontro la mejor solucion para su predicamento (lo unico que se le ocurrio) rapidamente agarro una de las antorchas tiki y la empeso a usar como basto golpeando a barias langostas apartandolas de su camino sin tantas distracciones a su alrededor siguio con la siguiente parte de su plan tomo la parte superior de la antorcha y la separo liberando el liquido inflamable, Kowalski corrio rapidamente alrededor de un grupo de langostas liberando periodicamente el liquido y cuando abia completado su circulo lo ensendio atrapando a las langostas

Kowalski: eso si es un haro de fuego

Con Rico las cosas eran un tanto menos estrategicas, en cuanto las langostas empesaron a atacarlo el rejurgito su equipo para sushi en espesifico sus dos espadas y bueno empeso a atacar todo lo que se movia y lo que no se movia tambien despues de todo Rico es la maxima maquina de destruccion.

Para el pobre Cabo las cosas se veian mas complicadas ya que el aun caresia de grandes tacticas de combate asi que era carne de cañon

Cabo: Pensar, pensar, correr, correr, un plan penser, pensar

Marleen: ¡Ayuda!

Debido a que Marleen seguia en su jaula asi que no habia podido escapar y las langostas empesaban a atacarla

Cabo: ¡Lo tengo!

Cabo corrio rapidamente asia la jaula de Marlen sacandola de las feroses pinsas de las langostas

Marleen: Grasias Cabo, te debo una

Cabo: Y ahora me la puedes pagar

Marleen: ¿Que tienes pensado?

Cabo rapidamente abrio la jaula y saco a Marleen de ella

Marleen: ¿que estas a..gggggrrrrrr

Con Marleen en su estado salbaje empeso a arrasar con todas las langostas con las que se encotraba.

Cabo: ¡Asi se ase Marleen!

Y por ultimo Skipper se encontraba dominando la situasion a su manera enfrentandose a las langostas una a la ves.

La batalla se desarrollaba y paresia que los pinguinos iban ganando las langostas paresian derrotadas y espiraculo se veia en problemas

Skipper: Parese que te estas quedando sin ninjas mamifero acuatico

Espiraculo: No cantes victoria tan rapido pinguinino porque YO tengo un as bajo la manga

Skipper: Dejame adibinar otra langosta con pinsas de acero

Espiraculo: No esta ves tengo algo nuevo

Espiraculo presiono uno de los botones de su transportador y unos segundos despues callo del cielo. Mas grande que un montacargas y tan pesado como el humor de alice, su choque con la tierra se sintio como si fuera un terremoto y cuando alfin todos pudieron digirir lo que abia pasado pudieron entender a lo que se enfrentaban. Era un cangrejo con 2 pinsas de oro.

Skipper: (mental mente) oh rayos

Espiraculo: Al fin mi vengansa se cumplira. Cangrejo (apuntando a Skipper) matalo

El poderoso cangrejo comenso a dirigirse a Skipper y con sus gigantescas pinsas trato de aplastarlo, Skipper no podia aser nada mas que correr y esquibar mientras desesperadamente trataba de pensar en un plan. Pero por desgrasia las pinsas del cangrejo fueron mas rapidas que su astusia, dandole un golpe que lo acabo chocando contra una pared

Skipper: El oro es bastante duro

Kowalski: En realidad Skipper el oro es un metal muy blando ese delfin demente debio aber usado una espesie de aleasion para poder

Skipper: No me des explicasiones dame opsiones

Kowalski: Bueno (sacando su abaco) tomando en cuenta su fuerza, tamaño y peso. Creo que la estrategia mas adecuada segun esta cirfgunstancia seria ¡Correr por tu vida!

Skipper: Olvidalo kowalski, yo jamas huyo de nadie

De donde estaban escondidos los lemures Julien veia como Skipper peleaba con ese cangrejo y el decidio que no podia dejarlo solo

Morice: Su alteza ¿Que esta haciendo?

Julien: No puedo dejar que Skipper se enfrente a ese marisco con pinsas sumamente decorativas solo, tengo que ir a ayudarlo

Entonces mientras el cangrejo trataba de golpear a Skipper sin lograrlo fue golpeado en la cara...con Mort

Julien: ¡Oye! Feo, ven por mi bote

Entonces el cangrejo empezo a tratar de darle unos golpes pero con los pasos de baile que Julien se sabia logro esquibarlos

Espiraculo: ¡Oye, cerebro de alga! Deja de persiguir a ese estupido mono y ataca a Skipper

Skipper: ¡Que dijiste!

Ahi Skipper se enfurecio mas que nunca por la forma en la Espiraculo se refirio a Julien

Skipper: OK, Te pasaste de la raya ¡Ridiculo pez con cerebro de popo de simio!

Ahora le tocaba a Espiraculo enojarse; Entonces el preciono uno de los botones que tenia en ese aparato suyo que activo un rayo tractor que tenia incorporado y lo mando volando hasta la cara del cangrejo reiniciando la pelea

Julien vio nuevamente como el cangrejo y Skipper peleaban de nuevo pero esta vez la pelea duro poco ya que uno de esos golpes le dio a su estomago y lo mando volando hasta un arbol y de verdad se sintio y se vio muy doloroso

Espiraculo: Mira el lado positivo Skipper; ¿Cuantos pinguinos han podido volar tanto como tu? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~

Julien se dirigio corriendo hacia Skipper pero Espiraculo lo noto y le ordeno al cangrejo que lo atrapara sugetandolo del belo lo que ocasiono que sus orejas sangraran un poco y lo lanso junto a Skipper

Julien: Skipper, querido ¿Estas bien?

Skipper: Si estoy bi-...Esta bien tal vez no

Julien estaba muy preocupado por el bien estar de Skipper y viendo como estaba saliendo todo esto simplemente no lo hacia para nada feliz al contrario empezo a enfadarse aun mas de cuando jugo hoky y las ratas patinaron sobre sus pies.

Se sentia su furia rellenando el aire la verdad dava miedo hasta Rico empezaba a asustarse

Morice: El rey se esta enfadando

Mort: El rey da miendo cuando se enfada

Epiraculo: Por favor; Me van a decir que ese ridiculo mono esta enojado por que arruine su fiesta y deje a ese pedaso de carne a quien llama "Querido" semi muerto JA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Morice y Mort se alteradon con las burlas que el delfin daba y lo que obiamente provocaria; Intentaron prevenirlo con señas como: "peligro", "detente" y "por favor"

Pero cuando viero como su rey se levantaba lenta y dramaticamente desidieron que era hora de buscar refugio

Morice: ¡Rico abre tu boca!

Y Morice y Mort se refugiaron en el interior de Rico

Morice: Es como estar dentro de Sabio de nuevo

Mort: ¡Hay palomitas!

El ambiente empeso a tensarse casi se podia ver como la furia de Julien ardia alrededor de su cuerpo era un esenario tenebroso y promisorio. En este punto Skipper abia caido inconsiente y no podia ver lo que iva a ocurrir. El cangrejo ataco a Julien con una de sus pinsas propisiando un golpe mortal o almenos eso fue lo que crello porque Julien detubo su golpe con una sola mano, y con la otra dio un golpe a su pinsa con tanta fuerza que se la aranco.

La esena fue impactante para todos los que Veian incluso para Marleen en su forma salbage pero esto solo empesaba. Mas rapido que un rallo Julien agarro la pinsa que le arranco al cangrejo y se dirigio directo asia el, demasiado rapido como para detenerlo Julien paso por debajo de el y con la pinsa en sus manos le rompio 3 de sus 6 piernas probocando que se desplomara.

Incapas de reponerse trato de usar la pinsa que le quedaba para ponerse de pie de nuevo pero Julien no se lo permitio y con la pisa dorada que le aranco le destroso su pinsa que usaba para apollarse. Acto seguido se paro directamente en su cara aun con la pinsa en sus manos. La coloco justo entre sus ojos, lo miro con frialdad lebanto la pinsa con furia y con una increible fuerza...

Lanso la pinsa directo a Espiraculo, asiendo que se callera de su beiculo y dejandolo directo al alcanse de las manos de Julien.

Julien: Si te atreves a regresar o de vengarte de los pinguinos o de MI Skipper; Juro que te quitara la razon para que te llamen espiraculo, Entendido

Espiraculo solo asintio con temor al ver la ira en los ojos del lemur y ya libre de Julien, el y sus langostas eprendieron la retirada.

La verdad es que Skipper logro despertar para ver como Julien teminaba con el cangrejo y amenasaba a Espiraculo

Skipper:...Julien

Julien: ¡Skipper! ¿Estas bien?

Skipper: Si pero ¿Que fue todo eso?

Julien: Bueno, ¿Recuerdas cuando me enfade en ese partido de hoki con las ratas cuando me enoje? Pues, aqui me enoje, jeje

Con el resto, todos estaban de piedra

Morice: ¿Ya es seguro?

Kowalski:...Supongo

Estonces los lemures salieron de Rico

Kowalski: ¿Que por Alvert Anstein fue todo eso?

Cabo: Dio mas miedo que la cielorca

Morice: ESA es la razon de que no hay que olvidar el dia del rey Julien

Mason: Jamas me uviera imaginado que ese lemur tuviera semejante fuerza

Bada: Oigan ¿Cren que ese pinguino alla tenido mello?

Cabo: No lo creo pero que dira de esto?

Julien: Bueno, Skipper...yo

Skipper: ¿Por que nunca me dijeste que podias hacer eso? Fue imprecionante

Julien: ¿Te sorprendiste? ¿Fue una buena sorpresa?

Skipper: Mi querido rey eso fue lo mas atractivo que he visto

Julien sintion un alivio de ver que eso le habia gustado a Skipper, temia que por su caracter el se sentiria intimidado, por suerte no fue asi.

Despues de limpiar el desastre y de enjaular a Marleen de nuevo prosiguieron con la boda

Morice: Ok, Tu Skipper prometes amar a Julien, en la salud y en la enfermadad, en al zoologico o fuera de el, hasta que la muerte los separe

Skipper: Afirmatorio

Morice: Y tu rey Julien, Aceptas a Skipper para amarlo y cudarlo, compartiendo el titulo real con el, y ser su agente doble, hasta que la muerte los separe

Julien: Claro

Morice: Por el poder conferido en mi por el rey Julien los declaro Rey y Rey pude besar a su pareja

Al darce el beso todos victoriaron; La fista duro hasta altas horas de la noche hasta que los novios tenian que irse a la luna de miel en un hotel muy elegante en la suit imperial , hicieron recervaciones con ese aparato que habla que usan usualmente en la serie y lo pagaron con algo del oro que sobro del viaje en africa.

Ya estando solos en la habitacion el pinguino no tardo en poseer al lemur

Skipper: ¿Te duelen aun tus oidos?

Julien: No estoy bien

Skipper le estaba besando por donde le habia quitado parte del vestido dirigiendose hacia abajo

Julien: Supongo que esta es mi segundo regalo de bodas ¿No?

Skipper: Adivinaste otra vez su majestad

Se besaron con pacion, se desmostraron su amor durante toda la luna de miel, fue algo que definitamente recordaran siempre.


End file.
